disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elyon Brown
'Elyon Brown'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0240441/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 (voiced by Serena Berman) is a fictional character in the animated series W.I.T.C.H. Character History Elyon Brown is a heart-warming, kind caring teenager with straw colored hair in 2 braids. She is friendly and smart, but sometimes, socially awkard, withdrawn and shy. Elyon Brown in the original version Elyon Escanor, is the Queen of Meridian, and the Light of Meridian. Elyon was born in Meridian, lone daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disappearance of her parents, a Meridianite named Galgheita took her to Earth to evade the wrath of the cruel and heartless Phobos, her evil brother, and to protect her from him, who had plans to steal her superior magical powers. Elyon was raised there as a normal girl by the Browns, Meridianites who Elyon believed to be her parents. She knew nothing of Meridian or her true identity. Elyon became best friends with Cornelia Hale and good friends with the other W.I.T.C.H. members. In the TV Show, she also had a friend named Alchemy who is a sensitive girl. When she met Lord Cedric she developed a crush on him. Elyon begins going to his book shop frequently and started to help him out with the shop. Cedric eventually tells her about her identity and turns her against the Guardians convincing her to go to Meridian, where he teaches her to wield and use her powers. After staying by Phobos and Cedric's side for a while uner their lies and llusions, Elyon realizes that Phobos and Cedric are deciveing and are after her powers and helps W.I.T.C.H. defeat them. Elyon then stays in Meridian with the Browns and assumes her rightful place as the queen of Meridian and rightful ruler. In the comic, Elyon is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Phobos and the Oracle, she is even stronger than Phobos himself. In the TV Show, Elyon is the rightful queen of Meridian as well as the Heart of Meridian, position which means she is equally as powerful as the Heart of Kandrakar and Lillian. Both these titles mean the same thing, and there is no mention of the other in both the Comics or the TV Show. In equal the TV show and the comic books, Elyon's full power seems to exceed or at least rival the combined strength of all five Guardians. In the comics, Elyon's birthdate is 31 October, making her a Scorpio. In the TV show, her birthday is March 13, making her a Pisces. Chronology: Animated Series Unlike the comics so far, in the show version, the only time she expressed interest in Caleb was in Happy Birthday Will in the first season. It is thought that since through the rest of the series he's with Cornelia, Elyon as a best friend hasn't done anything to further her feelings toward him, since he's currently not single. In the second season of the TV Show, Elyon remains an important cast member. In the beginning of the season, Nerissa gathers up allies of Phobos who were injured or imprisoned by Elyon and the Guardians, forming a group known as the Knights of Vengeance. The Knights have the purpose of destroying the Guardians and Elyon, thus allowing Phobos to rule again. They cause numerous problems in Meridian, along with Nerissa and on one occasion, the Annihilators. As Queen of Meridian, Elyon plays a major role in stopping them, with the help of the Guardians, Caleb and Blunk. In this part of the season, Elyon also goes to school on Earth to help keep Meridian and Kandrakar undercover and finishes the school year before being tutored in Meridian. Because of this, Elyon is shown often with the other girls at school. In J is for Jewel, shortly after having finished the school year on Earth, Elyon is made curious about her birth parents because of the Jewel of the Crown that Trill, the maid, gave to her. She goes into the Meditation Chamber with Trill, and is able to see Trill's memories of her birth parents. What Elyon sees makes her believe that her parents were horrible people and that they didn't love her at all. Meanwhile, Phobos is freed and leads a major attack on the palace. After waking up from her trance and imprisoning Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance, Elyon angrily throws the Jewel of the Crown at Trill. Trill catches it and reveals that she is Nerissa in disguise, and has always been. She apparently helped the rebellion both as the Mage and Trill, and even gave birth to Caleb so that he could lead the rebellion. Nerissa says that she was patiently waiting for her chance to obtain Elyon's powers. The Jewel of the Crown which have been revealed to the Heart of Meridian, had been draining her powers from her, and now that she had given it to Nerissa, the Heart of Meridian was hers. Nerissa then seals Elyon inside the jewel and takes her as a captive. Elyon stays trapped during the rest of the season, but the power of the Heart of Meridian is used by Nerissa for many things. She is freed at the end and regains her powers. Family Elyon's mother and father disappeared under mysterious circumstances fourteen years ago when her brother Phobos took the throne. Elyon's mother appears to her in spirit form for guidance at times, meaning that she is most likely currently deceased. However, she could be using the power of Astral Projection, a power that Elyon possesses, to communicate with her daughter. In the TV Show, Elyon's mother's name is Weira, but in the comic book, her name is not given at all. In the TV Show, it is stated that Weira followed a butterfly out into the woods and got lost. The Mage then created the Star of Threbe to locate the princess, block the powers of everything that might hurt her, and guide her home safely. After Weira was found, her father disposed of the Star to prevent their enemies from using it against them. The Star is later found by Phobos and used to find his sister. Weira is implied to have been the past Light/Heart of Meridian. Nothing is revealed about Elyon's father other than the fact that he disappeared fourteen years ago when Phobos usurped the throne, and that he has almost no power since Meridian's most important position is the Queen's. He wants to be by Elyon's side. In the TV show, he was called Zanden. Elyon's brother, Phobos, is a sadistic, ruthless and cunning tyrannical sorcerer. He possesses powerful magical powers as well, but not as strong as Elyon's. He took over the throne of Meridian after his parents disappeared. Phobos mistreated his people and stole their and their land's life force and magic to increase his powers. Phobos tried to absorb Elyon's immense magical power for himself, but was defeated by Elyon and the Guardians. With Elyon's power and the power he stole from Meridian he planned to conquer other worlds and overthrow the Oracle. He was imprisoned in the Tower of Mists (comics) and/or the Meridian Prisonhold (TV Show). In the comics' fourth story-arc, he tricks the guardian of the Tower of Mists, Endarno into switching bodies with him, and becomes the new Oracle as Endarno. He again, plans to steal Elyon's power, throne and the Crown of Light to take over the universe. He is defeated by the Guardians and the old Oracle, who is restored his place as the Oracle of Kandrakar. Elyon was raised by Miriadel and Alborn, two Meridianites she believed to be her parents. They lived on Earth with Elyon under the aliases of Mr. Thomas Brown and Mrs. Eleanor Brown. They raise Elyon as a normal girl and told her nothing about Meridian or that they were beasts. When Elyon was taken to live with Phobos, they were locked up in the Prison of Meridian. In the TV Show, Elyon is told her parents are safe and living happily in a nice farm outside the city, and she misses them very much. In the comic, Elyon at first is furious at them for concealing her from her true identity, does not remotely care about them being locked up. Later she does, fearing for their health in the dungeon so much she destroys the Meridian prison to release them. After Elyon was restored to her rightful place at the throne, they went to live with her in the Palace. Elyon loves them like her real parents, and calls them Mom and Dad. In the comics (Book #5), Elyon traps the Guardians in the museum and says that Mariadel and Alborn were "Imposters" who took her away from her real family, her real home, and said that the Guardians were betrayers, and it served Mariadel and Alborn right to be locked in prison. In the comics (Book #8), Elyon has reformed into an ally to Cornelia, but was confused whether she should believe Caleb or Cedric. Later in the same book, Elyon goes to the prison to seek help from her adoptive parents, whom tell her to listen to her heart. Powers Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elyon possesses: *'Photokinesis: '''the ability to control and manipulate forms of light *'Chronokinesis: 'the ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) *Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teleport, even between dimensions. *Possess flight. *'Telekinesis: '''the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. *Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence *Hypnosis. *Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians *Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin *Summon the Crown of Light from Cedric, even when worn by him *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians Note: This list includes powers from both the comics and the TV Show. Elyon does not show all of them in either. When Cedric obtained the Crown of Light, his own natural powers considerably weaker than Elyon's, he was able to defeat the Guardians, Himerish and Yan Lin, teleport, change into forms undetectable by the Council, and claims that he is actually capable of destroying Kandrakar itself. Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"Happy Birthday Will" (first appearance) *"The Labyrinth" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Framed" *"The Stone of Threbe" *"The Princess Revealed" *"Stop The Presses" *"Parent's Night" *"The Mudslugs" *"The Ghost of Elyon" *"The Mogriffs" *"The Underwater Mines" *"The Seal of Phobos" *"Escape From Cavigor" *"Caleb's Challenge" *"The Battle of Meridian Plains" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes Gallery Elyonpowers.jpg Happy Birthday Will (7).jpg Happy Birthday Will (10).jpg witch-ep-13_16.jpg Stop the Presses (2).jpg Parent's Night (1).jpg Parent's Night (5).jpg Parent's Night (10).jpg Parent's Night (11).jpg Parent's Night (15).jpg elyonu.jpg Parent's Night (17).jpg Parent's Night (20).jpg a is for anonymous (1).jpg Happy Birthday Will (20).jpg Parent's Night (22).jpg Parent's Night (21).jpg Framed (2).jpg D is for Dangerous (3).jpg f is for facades.jpg f is for facades (1).jpg The Mogriffs.jpg The Mogriffs (2).jpg J is for Jewel (2).jpg Parent's Night (28).jpg Parent's Night (29).jpg Elyon Brown W.I.T.C.H..jpg Elyon's family logo.png|Elyon's family flag. Parent's Night (36).jpg The Rebel Rescue (6).jpg The Rebel Rescue (7).jpg The Final Battle (6).jpg C is for Changes (14).jpg the battle of meridian plains (2).jpg the battle of meridian plains (5).jpg The Stolen Heart (2).jpg Stop the Presses (22).jpg Stop the Presses (42).jpg Framed (8).jpg A Service To The Community (3).jpg A Service To The Community (11).jpg The Final Battle (9).jpg Happy Birthday Will (56).jpg A Service To The Community (15).jpg A Service To The Community (39).jpg A Service To The Community (40).jpg References Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Queens Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Princesses